


their coats of white all turned to red

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Double Drabble, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Feel-good, Introspection, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Nudity, Post-Canon, Post-War, Queen Daenerys, Season/Series 08, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They will not kneel for the Mad King’s daughter. She does not want their obedience through violence. Daenerys came home to break the wheel of corruption and unjust — not to become anotherspoke.





	their coats of white all turned to red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/gifts).



> I don't know about yall but I'm ready to 100% ignore this bullshit with Daenerys and Sansa. THEY'RE GIRLFRIENDS, NOT ENEMIES. If you agree, come holler or if you are frustrated about Episode 1 you can also come holler! Requested by ragnorak89 (AO3): "Sansa/Daenerys; unify."
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Daenery's ermine-trimmed jacket falls into crumbling pieces of ash. The white walkers shrieking and dying.

She marches into the gusts of Drogon's fire and emerges with all of her nudeness on display to the common folk. They fight for their lives and homes. But they will not kneel for the Mad King's daughter. And she does not want their obedience through violence and bloodshed. Daenerys came home to break the wheel of corruption and unjust — not to become another _spoke_.

Jon busies himself ordering to move the wounded. Daenerys stands alone, the lingering dragon-heat on her skin rising like steam. "Your Grace," Sansa whispers, going forward and draping a snow-dusted banner to Daenerys's exposed shoulders.

The colors of the Stark House and the direwolf sigil hanging off her naked, soot-smeared body. As if _cloaking_ a wedded bride.

"Thank you, Sansa."

Daenery's mouth quirks up at the astonishment flooding the other woman. The informal manner she addresses _Lady_ Stark. Moonlight silvers the orange-auburn stands of Sansa's hair. Despite their earlier animosity, Daenerys considers her to be loyal and pragmatic and worthy of her noble-title. A queen beloved and respected by the poor and wealthy alike.

Perhaps every-one should admire Sansa Stark.

*

 


End file.
